Conventional methods for software testing lack the ability to unearth hard, corner-case bugs. Formal methods for software verification offer the promise to unearth hard, corner-case bugs. Symbolic execution is a verification technique that can uncover erroneous behaviors. Parallelizing software verification such as symbolic execution across multiple computer entities requires load balancing to approach linear speeds.